The present invention relates to video processing, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transforming video.
Recently, demands for high-resolution and high-quality videos, such as high-definition (HD) and ultrahigh-definition (UHD) videos, are increasing.
To provide videos with higher resolution and higher quality, the amount of video data increases. Accordingly, costs of transmitting and storing video data rise so as to provide high-quality videos as compared with conventional video data processing methods. In order to solve these problems occurring according to an increase in resolution and quality of video data, high-efficiency video compression techniques may be utilized.
For video data compression, various technical schemes are used such as inter prediction which predicts pixel values included in a current picture from other pictures, intra prediction which predicts pixel values included in a current picture using information on other pixels within the current picture, and entropy encoding/decoding method which allocates shorter codes to frequently occurring or appearing signals.